narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanako Orikasa
Hanako Orikasa (折笠 =端弧, Orikasa Hanako; lit. The Edge's Arc which Breaks Influence) also known as Hanako Senju is an up-and-coming Jōnin who has just recently discovered her powers. Hanako trained in the as a teenager, picking up the from the samurai there; she is also a member of the Senju Clan, but has since sworn off having anything to do with them due to her general dislike of them. Appearance Hanako bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue, almost black eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate crimson lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white and crimson top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. Personality Hanako projects an aura of fierceness and intimidation upon others; though this is because she likes scaring people, curiously enough. However, delving further into this farce, it is quite clear that Hanako can be rather friendly and relatively easy to get along with...as long as somebody doesn't push her buttons. She also has a habit of acting rather cutesy in most situations, often acting in a cute and adorable manner, which supplements the absolute confidence in herself and her self-sufficiency. Sharp-tempered and snarky, she readily criticizes others for their faults, though her habits are rarely any better; and she has a monstrous, quick-temper which makes her prone to throwing fits at people for barely justified reasons. Many fear her because of this, leading to her pummeling others rather violently, with many others calling her a 'tsundere' at times. She allows nothing to get in her way if she wants something. Despite her temper, Hanako can act reasonable at times; though this is very rare; while she thinks very little of the intelligence of others, she is willing to listen to them and even admit that she has several faults—though amusingly enough, she backtracked immediately after telling others that they are quite often right and she refuses to accept it. She also seems to have a large crush on Ahatake Kurosaki, but this is rarely elaborated upon. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Chakra Prowess Hanako has a truly stupendous amount of chakra that is borderline unfathomable by even Kages. Hanako states herself that even if she lowered her chakra to such a level that it would be possible for other beings to be capable of perceiving it, it would take too much effort on her part, which is why she outright refuses to do so. Despite there being so much density to her chakra, Hanako is very much capable of precisely manipulating her chakra, enabling her to control it to soaring heights that many other beings could ever imagine, even in their wildest dreams. Hanako's chakra takes on is a hot-pink color; which is coincidentally her favorite color. *'Chakra Compression': Hanako is capable of completely and utterly compressing her chakra. This enables Hanako to erect a layer of invisible armor which surrounds Hanako's body in a continually rippling manner. This essentially creates a very sturdy defensive armor that allows Hanako to not only increase the strength of her defenses, but also that of her physical strikes as her chakra is constantly surrounding her body and flowing in and out. This also gives her a form of hyper-speed combat which is compared to even the highest Body Flicker speeds. This compressed chakra is also able to be released momentarily in large bursts which work similar to powerful shockwaves. Physical Prowess Hanako possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand. She has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through iron; and she can thrust a Kage-level opponent into a wall several kilometers away in one strike; and later on, shove a foe through two buildings with a simple flick of her finger upon the foe's arm to push him back. Even more intimidating displays of brutal power Selenik has shown are like kicking Shunrei Yuzuriha through a building and slamming Yuuna Kirigetsu over her shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when she grabbed Fuuya's sword barehanded and reeled both her and the sword in for an attack. A single swing of her arm had enough force to level a small mountain. Even without using a speed-enhancing technique, Hanako is extremely fast; able to close large distances in a blink of an eye. Hanako has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Hanako's leg strength allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. With her speed, Hanako is capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. Hanako is superhumanly resilient; this has been enhanced due to her training. Her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects jutsu with a single swipe of her hand. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. She has been shown to be powerful enough to catch and hold onto Fuuya's sword without receiving any damage at all; and when faced with dual attacks from Shunrei and Yuuna, the duo's attacks had little to no effect at all upon her deceptively mighty frame. Taijutsu Hanako can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving absolutely zero time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur. Even attacked from a blind spot, Hanako is able to block every attack using just her left arm as she has reached a certain state in her skills where she doesn't need eyesight to detect the movements of her target; she could predict the opponent's next move purely on the brief moment when her arm blocks that of her opponent, rendering attacks from her blind spot pointless. *'Hakkeshō' (八卦掌, Eight Trigrams Palm): Hanako has a unique form of Taijutsu; which enables her to inflict internal damage through attacking the body's chakra generators, which are the chest, hands, head, and knees, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the generators which has been struck. To do this, Hanako injects a certain amount of her own chakra into the opponent's body, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra generators. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage. The moment that Hanako's reason slips into the foe's chakra generators, Hanako can either increase chakra flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, making this extremely deadly. **'Kaiten' (回天, Heaven of Revolution): One of Hanako's deadliest blows; Kaiten involves utilizing the chakra control granted by Hakkeshō in order to release a huge amount of chakra from every single one of Hanako's chakra generators. While this does serve as a defensive measure, after releasing chakra from every generator within her body in order to form a dome or sphere of chakra around her small body, Hanako whirls around at astounding speeds in order to launch any and all attackers who are in close proximity to her a fair distance away. Hanako can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. This technique is only effective when rotating, since the chakra itself is not enough to stop a physical attack thus if Hanako is unable to spin, then she will become vulnerable. **'Hienrenkyaku' (燕連脚, Chained Kick of the Flying Sparrow): Jumping high into the air, Hanako delivers three simultaneous kicks in three directions (left, right, and forward) while infusing her legs with chakra, resulting in flames spiraling towards the target at the point of impact; this is more than powerful enough to completely deflect a blow from Selenik Icecol. Ninjutsu Body Flicker Technique Hanako's greatest asset is in the Body Flicker Technique; excelling in hit-and-run tactics, Hanako has been shown to be able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range; even that of the current Kages with tremendous ease. Her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second; and she manages to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often augments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. Unlike most other practitioners, Hanako's Body Flicker increases her reflexes to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time. It should be noted that the speed at which she reactively dodges enables her to dodge even serials of blows. *'Shukuchi' (縮地, lit. To Shrink the Earth): The highest speed that one can achieve; it is often touted as the "supreme form of ultimate speed" This speed is noted to be something completely different than mere Body Flicker; in fact, it is called an ancient form of teleportation. On rare occasions, Shukuchi is misguidedly compared to the likes of Flying Thunder God, though Hanako vehemently insists that the two are much different. When utilizing Shukuchi, Hanako releases a fair amount distinct noise like distorted lightning as she moves and on the ground she leaves craters in her wake with every step, and midair the region of the air around her ripples as though from waves of heat with an occasional discharge of electricity; leaving afterimages as she moves. Each of these afterimages are accompanied by powerful slicing winds that possess concussive power. Nature Transformations Earth Release Wind Release Fire Release Fire Release (火遁, Katon) allows Hanako to infuse her body with the elemental power of fire. With this, Hanako is capable of unleashing fiery damage with every blow, giving all of her attacks extra power; and this enables her attacks to possess homing properties. Hanako is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into fire and allowing the attack to pass through her. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending should the attack be up-front; though it should be noted that those with an elemental advantage can bypass Hanako's transformation and strike her. These flames can also act in the capacity of a rocket booster, allowing Hanako to fly if perpetually launched in the opposite direction. The flames which appear around her eyes are connected to her emotions and appear mainly when she is angry. Hanako's flames don't burn indiscriminately and she is able to adjust what and how far they burn. *'Fire Release: Nine Headed Dragon Formation': (火遁・九頭龍陣, Katon: Kyūzuryūjin): Hanako thrusts her hand forward while manipulating flames, which are then shaped into nine dragon-like homing lasers of fire that lock on to the foe. These projectiles can pass through any obstruction that prevents them from striking their targets; leaving no collateral damage, unless it is erected by a superior force or the foe themselves, travelling in a spiraling pattern. The dragons are touted to chase their foes to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as they would catch their foe eventually. The dragons can move at impossible angles, that always manage to reach its target; they will always change their path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach their target. As they move though the atmosphere, they gather and condense stray chakra articles upon their forms to increase in speed. *'Fire Release: Flaming Spear of the Dragon' (火遁・炎龍槍, Katon: Enryūyari): Hanako creates a trident-like weapon using her flames, which has flames spiraling around the haft. She can use this weapon as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces a raging inferno that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the trident impacted. Hanako can only utilize this technique once before she has to recharge. The black flames released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to ash, as it inflicts severe burns and heavy damage upon Hanako's opponent. Wood Release Originally the kekkei genkai of Hashirama Senju; Hanako has obtained usage of Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton) through being infused with Hashirama's DNA after almost being killed by a hunter-nin. The benefactor who gave her the DNA is unknown, but it is hinted to be Madara Uchiha. Wood Release focuses on plant manipulation; by even a swing of her arm she is capable of creating wood, or even complete trees, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. Hanako can cause plants grow from the soil, move/attack or even rise from the soil and 'walk', mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. The powers of this ability can be produced from anywhere, including Hanako's body, as her chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Hanako can use this power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. *'Wood Release: Floating Leaves': (木遁・浮葉科, Mokuton: Fuyōka): Hanako uses Wood Release on her back; creating two large leaves on her back which appear as "wings", similar to that of a butterfly that double as a glider. Hanako is constantly using her chakra to fuel them, which allows the leaves to propel her in any direction she wishes; the constant pumping of chakra intensifies the speed that Hanako flies at; at its highest point, reaching speeds akin to a jet burst; this also has the side effect of causing an instant sonic boom the moment she reaches this speed, decimating everything around her with relative ease. *'Wood Release: The Binding Sword of the Demonic Vine': (木遁・樹霊妖斬剣, Mokuton: Juryō Yōzanken): Hanako uses Wood Release on her right arm; causes a vine with thorns to grow around her arm, extending out to appear almost bladed in appearance; there, it curves backwards, becoming a long, sharp blade; as such, Hanako wields it in a similar manner to a sword. This now glows a vibrant green in coloration; brimming with chakra as it now vibrates at high-frequency, enhancing the reach and cutting ability of the blade, it leaves behind a light green trail of energy where it slashes the opponent. Within the emerald hue of the blade, Hanako is able to conceal seeds of different plants with such stealth that the opponent doesn't realize it until it has already happened. *'Wood Release: Prosperous Forest': (木遁・豊かな森, Mokuton: Yutakanamori): By running her hand across any surface, Hanako can transform the entirety of an area into an enormous forest in a matter of seconds. Upon creation, Hanako is able to manipulate any part of the battlefield to fit her needs, such as modifying trees to produce different types of fruits which she can utilize with various effects or transform them into golems to assault the opponent, manipulate the sharpness of the flowers and grass to cut through anything, and many other effects. Hanako can also summon a massive fist from a tree to punch her opponent. She can also create multiple, smaller tree fists to pummel her opponent as well. Such a hazardous battleground can be dispersed by a powerful enough attack. *'Wood Release: Ōkuninushi' (木遁・大国主, Great Land Master): A variant of Susanoo which is influenced by Wood Release; this technique creates a large statue-like formation out of wood that appears similar to a tengu in looks; though it has two heads—one tengu-esque and another more oni-esque. It wields a massive zanbatō and a mirror-esque shield which can reflect opposing element attacks. This being has a fair amount of brute strength, being able to tear and bite off an opponent's flesh with its bare hands and mouth, respectively. Even though it envelops Hanako, she can move around within Ōkuninushi freely and use techniques from inside of it; though it does anchor her to the ground, preventing opponents from forcibly moving her unless they can get through the various layers that compose the technique. Due to being composed of wood, anything the being touches is quickly impaled by wooden spears. Hanako is capable of manifesting parts of it, such as the gauntlets and greaves to serve as extra offense. **'Ōkuninushi Flames': This technique is Hanako's trump card, although she will use this technique on occasions when he activates Ōkuninushi. When Hanako's Ōkuninushi is activated, she can also activate Fire Release to cover up the bones of Ōkuninushi, giving it a layer of black flaming skin, making it dangerous to touch the being for anything that comes in contact with the flames will be ignited. Apart from just protecting her, Ōkuninushi is also capable of acting as a weapon, such as creating spheres composed of black hellfire in the hands of the being and throwing them at the target. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Kenjutsu is where Hanako shines bright like a diamond; it has been stated that she even surpasses a sword master in this forte. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe; though Hanako has stated that such a method is unorthodox and thus refuses to use it unless she has no other choice. The speed and precision of her strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her blade; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. The tremendous cutting power of Hanako's sword strikes are capable of effortlessly slicing through defenses while pushing them to their absolute limits. Her mastery of the art gained her the title of Kensei (剣聖, "Sword Saint"); something which she is highly proud of. *'Kendō' (剣道, Way of the Sword): Hanako is credited as a complete master of Kendō; part of her mastery comes from the fact that when she was in high school, she was on the Kendō team and her teacher recognized her as one of the best practitioners; admittedly not too good at first, but had a lot of talent—rising up from amateur to expert in almost two years. Kendō is a sword art which requires the user to grip their blade with both of her hands; meaning that each of Hanako's swings packs tremendous power within them. However, despite her absolute mastery over this art, she primarily utilizes Kendō for finishing blows, though it is not rare that she will use it a fair great deal throughout a heated battle. Her Kendō strikes are noted to be powerful enough to carve through large chunks of diamond; packing enough sheer concussive force that each and every one of her swings causes friction with the air, unleashing an enormous explosion after every blow. **'Satsugeki Bukōken' (殺劇舞荒剣, Killing Dramatic Sword of the Wild Dance): One of her most devastating techniques; Hanako swirls around in a spiral pattern, with her chakra fluctuating wildly to manifesting an interweaving helix of varying pressure. The moment that she finishes the spiral, Hanako quickly swings her blade forwards in a Kendō strike; this forces the returning wind currents to immediately ascend in the atmosphere as the chakra from the clash manifests as a highly destructive hurricane. The size and the strength of the hurricane manifested all depends upon the pressure difference between the high and low pressure wind currents, the amount of chakra present in that wind and the number of revolutions in the spiral pattern that were completed before Hanako generated the hurricane. As a bonus, the hurricane will continue to absorb the chakra that Hanako and her opponents generate, which is guaranteed to further enhance the strength of the hurricane if the foes persist. Because Satsugeki Bukōken reverses the foe's chakra upon themselves, its power is related to the foe's own power. While difficult to pull off, it is one of the most powerful techniques she possesses. *'Iaidō' (居合道, Way of Iai): Hanako is also capable of using Iaidō, a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Hanako's speed is so fast that she prevents opponents from performing hand-seals making it highly effective against ninjas, however, if one has no need for hand-seals, then they could hamper Hanako's advantage. Hanako is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until she sheathes her weapon. However, she has shown personal distaste for this area of Kenjutsu; noting it to be "too flashy", hence why she more often than not utilizes Iaidō as a technique which is supposed to surprise the foe, before using a more practical Kendō swing to obliterate the opponent with ease. **'Tenshō Kairekijin' (天衝海轢刃, The Blade that Pierces the Heavens and Crushes the Seas): A special Iaidō technique that Hanako developed; Tenshō Kairekijin consists of Hanako grasping her sword blade-backwards while placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "voice" of the opponent, before utilizing Body Flicker in conjunction with her sword, unleashing an overwhelmingly powerful slash through the opponent's body by swiftly unsheathing, attacking, and re-sheathing her sword, using a two-handed overhead swing with such speed that the foe doesn't realize they've been cut; and even so, the cut doesn't appear until seconds after Hanako finishes the technique; the power of this move is to the point that even cutting through the foe, it unleashes a powerful shockwave which cuts through the floor many meters ahead of Hanako. Hanako then releases the compressed of the technique; launching a massive air compressed wave towards her opponent, capable of cutting through massive amounts of buildings, and much more; it has been stated that it could quite possibly cut through even steel. The manifestation of this air wave is not so simple; Hanako performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. Synopsis Trivia